<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dnf oneshots by fizpupx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558140">dnf oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizpupx/pseuds/fizpupx'>fizpupx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, DNF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sweet, Wholesome, dnf oneshots, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound oneshots, georgenotfound - Freeform, oneshots, platonic and romantic, selective mutism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizpupx/pseuds/fizpupx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of moments too beautiful to not put into words. </p><p>please read them i promise they’re cute 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. silent words and undying love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>// <em>selective mutism (george) he is seeing dream’s face for the first time :)</em></p><p> </p><p>The two stared, silent words of appreciation being passed through to the other, trying to convey a message that contained words more powerful than either of them could decipher in that moment. The air was stiff but beautiful.</p><p>George tilted his head, eyes never breaking from Dream as they roamed across the expanse of his face. He was truly gorgeous. Tanned skin from a life lived under the burning southern sun, freckles that came with that exposure but slowly faded over the years. Those dangerously bright emerald eyes. Eyes filled with love, joy —and with his compassion came every bit of Dream’s unique personality somehow crammed into the tiny green puddles that were his eyes. And he was gorgeous.</p><p>George reached his hand up, delicate finger tips connecting with skin. It was unsuspected on Dream’s end, but he didn’t dare move. He’d rather die than disrupt a moment this rare and this divine.</p><p>The brunette’s fingers danced across his cheeks, tracing over every freckle, every indent, every scar, every mark that Dream had accumulated through the life he lived, and George looked absolutely enthralled by it all. Like there wasn’t anything more enticing than the creation that was Dream.</p><p>A soft honey brown eye partnered with an icy blue one, dripping with captivity, flickering between every inch of skin he could see. His fingertips never ceased in their movements, tracing across his forehead and cascading down the slope of Dream’s nose. He cupped the boy’s cheeks, thumbs ghosting against his temples before pressing a feather light touch to the dark circles that pooled below Dream’s bottom lashes.</p><p>His thumbs came down to Dream’s cheek bones, rubbing back and forth, feeling the prominence they held in contrast to his other features. George could feel the sharpness to his jawline against his palms, the way his fingers brushed against the soft hair that reached the nape of his neck.</p><p>George brought one hand up, threading his digits through the dirty blonde waves, and pressing his fingers gently into his scalp as they carded their way around. Dream’s eyelashes fluttered at the sensation.</p><p>George brought his other thumb to Dream’s mouth, running it across his slightly chapped lips which remained pressed together in silence. George pulled down on his bottom lip ever so slightly, watching as they parted and a barely audible breath drifted past them.</p><p>Oh how kissable they looked.</p><p>George finally looked up, baring eye contact with Dream who had already been staring at him intently with cheeks dusted pink. He smiled, thumb still resting on the boy’s lips, hand still fiddling with Dream’s hair. Dream watched him, switching between blue and brown eyes that held no shame. He had traced across every inch of Dream’s face with his own fingers, had examined him so deeply and so intimately, had burned holes through his skin and seen the real, raw humanity that lied beneath, yet he sat there and stared into Dream’s eyes with not a lick of unease in his own. It was intoxicatingly wonderful.</p><p>In a world where George couldn’t communicate his feelings through words, touch was his language. Though, he only spoke it to those he loved. Sapnap, and now Dream, were the exceptions. In every brush of contact George established lied an unspoken meaning; you matter to me. You are important to me. You are so incredibly special.</p><p>And here they were, sat on a couch that had seen better days, sunlight pouring in through glass windows and peeking through curtains that danced in the breeze —whose rays found their way to the two of them, lighting up their eyes and their faces with a warmth that only emphasized what their hearts couldn’t; and they were beautiful.</p><p>If in this moment they could pause time, they would. If Dream had known, as he sat in his car driving himself to the airport, that in fifteen hours he’d be sat staring with a completely lovesick smile at his best friend, he would have cursed himself for not coming sooner. If he had known meeting his friend who led an unspoken life would result in a burst of genuine love that he hadn’t noticed before, he would have come sooner.</p><p>Though he supposed the way it had worked out was just as good, and he supposed that George’s muteness complimented his boisterous personality perfectly; because in this moment they sat with such contradictory lives, yet it simply made perfect sense. That’s all there was to it; perfect and complete sense.</p><p>As Dream stared into the boy’s eyes, and as his hands itched to hold George’s within his own, he felt at peace. He had loved how endearingly George had touched him, how delicate and caring his movements were, how he had been so enraptured in Dream that he had forgotten that they existed, as had Dream.</p><p>They were soulmates, whether it be platonic or romantic, but that's what they were. Souls that were destined for one another, souls that could love the other so fully and so unconditionally that nothing else mattered to them. Dream was so sure of it, and George knew it to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing in this godforsaken world could tear them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pretty boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chatter and laughing had died down tremendously within the last hour, Dream was nearly positive they had all fallen asleep. He loved his friends with his whole heart, but sometimes he got overwhelmed by the prolonged and constant social interaction. He needed a break every now and then, which is what led him back upstairs to his room. </p><p>Dream sat on his bed, head resting on his knee as he scrolled mindlessly through his Spotify, choosing the playlist named "lay with me at 3am" or otherwise known as his quiet playlist. He played it when he needed to calm down, during chill, relaxing streams, or when he couldn't fall asleep on his own, and George or Sapnap weren't able to facetime. </p><p>The carefully selected songs played one after another, the soothing tones bringing Dream's racing mind down to a soft buzz. He would go back downstairs in a bit, probably to see Sapnap sprawled out over the entire couch, limbs outstretched in every which way, and George cuddled up close to Bad in Dream's absence; either in a pile of blankets on the floor or on the smaller vacant couch. </p><p>He loved how different his friends were, even in their sleep. That's something he admired about their groups dynamic. It was comfortable and it felt like home to simply be around them—despite how vastly different each of their personalities could be. </p><p>Dream sat in his own pool of thoughts, uninterrupted aside from the occasional chirp of a cricket, until he heard footsteps softly padding down the hall. They inched closer and Dream assumed someone was going to use the bathroom, but then they stopped outside his door. A hand turned the knob slowly, and George peaked his head in the room, his face illuminated by the faint glow of the moon that danced in through the open window and fluttering curtains. </p><p>"Hey," George spoke gently, walking in all the way and letting the breeze edge the door shut. Dream hummed with a closed lip smile, watching as George glanced about his room mindlessly, eyeing the dim fairy lights that hung precariously from Dream's ceiling. "The other losers are asleep," George smiled, leaning against Dream's desk. </p><p>"Not surprised," Dream chuckled, altering his gaze to look up into the dark haired boy's eyes as they spoke. George watched him for a moment, observing his demeanor closely. </p><p>"You okay?" he asked, head tilted in slight concern. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted a little break," Dream spoke, looking back down at his phone to skip to the next song on queue. </p><p>"I get that. Sometimes things can be a bit much and we just need time to relax," George mumbled, biting his lip as he was more focused on scanning the items skewed across Dream's desk, eyes searching for anything interesting to keep him occupied. </p><p>Dream smiled, more to himself, at George's understanding nature. On the outside he seemed sarcastic and filled to the brim with sass and jokes, but once you got to know him you saw the innocence and the purity. He had a certain way about him that made it possible for anyone and everyone to feel safe and comforted in his presence. </p><p>George was a selfless person, always putting his friends needs before his own and not once complaining about it. He never asked for anything in return and didn't expect much from people in terms of favors. As much as that bothered Dream, George would never dwell on it. He wished so much that George would accept help from others, but with his giving nature came his closed off walls; walls built so big it'd take years to break through them. </p><p>However, Dream was an exception. Though he still wasn't granted access to all of George's inner thoughts and deepest secrets, he was allowed to skim the surface of them. Dream was the only person George allowed himself to talk to about such things, and he didn't exactly know why. It just felt right. </p><p>Dream was pulled out of his thoughts as George spoke again through the delicate blanket of nighttime that toed the line of dawn and enveloped them in a tight hug. "Is this yours?" he asked, quizzically eying a small bottle of black nail polish he had picked up from the desk, glancing up to Dream with a smile when he stuttered a bit. </p><p>"N- No!" Dream stammered. "Thats my sisters, she painted her nails in here this morning and left it there," he said, cheeks tinted pink at the implication. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sure it is," George giggled, plopping down on the bed next to Dream, still thumbing at the design etched into the lid with eyes trained on the shiny glass. </p><p>Dream huffed with playful eyes. "Shut up, idiot." The room went quiet after that, Dream taking note of how intrigued his friend had become of the bottle. "George?" he said, the shorter of the two quickly looking up at the other. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Dream hesitated for a moment, unsure of if he was diving too deep past George's limitations. "Do you.. want me to paint them for you?" he offered softly, his voice calm and reassuring in George's ears. The boy's smile faded a bit, his eyes filling with contemplation and thought, and in a second the excitement resurfaced as his lips were tugged into a toothy grin. </p><p>"Sure," George nodded, dimples falling under his cheekbones. Dream smiled fondly at his friend and his reaction. In this moment he concluded that there wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for George. Seeing him happy made Dream's heart tingle with satisfaction, and god knows George deserved every bit of joy the world had to offer him and more.</p><p>Dream took George's hand, setting it down on his thigh, fingers spread, so he could paint them. His fingers were long and thin, matching with the rest of his frame which was nimble and delicate, like a flower blooming in early spring. His nails resembled that of a girl's, well taken care of and they extended past his fingertips. George's entire figure, despite his stereotypical boyish personality, had a feminine and youthful tint to it that Dream was fond of, as it was unique to George, despite him being older then Dream. </p><p>Dream unscrewed the bottle, placing it down on the mattress and lifting George's pointer finger, slowly dragging the polish soaked brush across his nail. Dream glanced up at the boy whose eyes were fixated on his now painted nail, eyes wide and mesmerized at the sight. Dream's gazed traced over the boy's features, his face within close proximity to his own; close enough to see the freckles that dusted his rosy cheeks and button nose, as well as the honey brown eyes that now looked up at him through long, thick eyelashes. </p><p>"What?" George asked, his grin growing, though hesitation danced in his eyes. Dream shook his head, looking back down at their hands, continuing on as he carefully coated George's nails, and eventually moved to the other hand. </p><p>Dream smiled softly. "Nothing," he answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hide and seek in the trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream, I swear- seriously, do not! I can get down on my own-" George protested against Dream's hands, which had made their way to his waist, tugging slightly as the brunette attempted to climb down from the branches. "Dream stop!" he yelled playfully, but to no avail. </p><p>"Oh, come on, George. You're so slow!" Dream laughed. </p><p>"No-" The boy interrupted himself with a squeak as Dream's arms wrapped fully around his waist and he was pulled down from the tree. "Dream, are you serious!" George whined, kicking his legs as Dream held him above the ground, laughing loudly at the shorter's dismay. </p><p>Dream placed him on the grass, only to bend down to pick him up again, this time throwing George over his shoulder which caught the boy tremendously off guard. His cheeks burned red with a blush that crept up to the tips of his ears at the sudden unsuspected action. George gripped onto the back of Dream's hoodie in attempt to not fall off, though he knew Dream's arm secured around his legs wouldn't allow that to happen. </p><p>"I got George, guys!" Dream yelled out, ignoring George's whines. </p><p>"You suck, oh my god!" He said, tugging at the fabric he held on to as he watched the heels of Dream's shoes alternate left and right as he walked back over to the group. </p><p>"Pipe down, Georgie. Oh! Okay get ready for this," Dream started. </p><p>"What?" George asked, playing into his friends laughter. </p><p>"Georgenotfound? More like Georgewasfound," Dream wheezed out his words as he laughed at his own terrible joke. </p><p>"Oh my god, that was so bad," George chuckled lightly and fondly. </p><p>"Bullshit, it was hilarious!" </p><p>"Whatever, you idiot. I was still last to be found 'cause I'm obviously amazing at this game," George grumbled in response to his friends stupidly dumb behavior. </p><p>"Yeah, totally one hundred percent amazing," Dream repeated sarcastically, patting the back of George's thigh with his hand as he shook his head with a smile.</p><p>"Shut up, idiot." George's cheeks instantly became even redder then they were previously, and he gripped a bit tighter onto the back of Dream's hoodie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. stargazing and longing eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, hurry up you’ll miss it!” George rolled his eyes at his friend’s eagerness, clumsily stepping onto the cold and untrustworthy shingles that formed a platform beneath them. George sat down beside the boy, watching as his emerald eyes stared deeply into the night, a smile tugging his lips upward into a toothy grin. “You see that?” Dream asked, pointing up towards the sparkling stars that graced the sky in their arcane beauty. </p><p>“See what? The stars? Of course I see the stars, dumbass,” George remarked with playful sarcasm. Dream shook his head, his signature chuckle filling the brunette’s ears with warmth and tranquility as it often did. </p><p>“No shit, I meant the shooting stars!” George didn’t reply, only turned to gaze upward at where Dream had been pointing before. They sat in a comfortable silence, the heavy serenity of the midnight moon casting a gentle glow upon them both. </p><p>Dream was completely captivated by the allurity that was the sky, searching for constellations and planets out of habit. Though, George paid no mind to the darkness around them, as he was engrossed only by Dream. </p><p>His best friend looked so beautiful in that moment —so stunningly radiant as he beamed with a lighthearted grin that adorned his lips. George had noticed this before; the way Dream seemed to be the prettiest boy in the world, inside and out. The way Dream’s eyes reflected the bubbly personality within him as they glowed in the moonlight, and the way that if he looked at you with those evergreen irises, he could make you feel as if you were the only person in the room. You felt special and important, not only to him but to the world —because in Dream was the entire universe, buzzing beneath his skin and seeping from his pores as beautiful and lively as you could possibly imagine. </p><p>That was just Dream. </p><p>“They’re beautiful.” His gentleness caught George off guard, alerting him to the fact that he had zoned out. Dream looked over to the brunette, locking eyes with the blue and brown ones that had already been staring at him long before he had turned his head. He smiled sweetly, “What?” </p><p>“Uh,” George stuttered, tripping over his words. “Nothing- I- nothing.” Dream watched him knowingly. </p><p>“You zoned out again, didn’t you? You always do that, George.” The way Dream had said it wasn’t a backhanded remark, or condescending, nor was it mocking. It was more of an observation, full of admiration; like he had seen George’s flaws laid out before him yet still chose to love each and every aspect that made George George, because that was truly who Dream was. When he loved you, he loved you with every inch of his being, he loved you for everything you were and everything you weren’t, and never settled for less. He wanted all of you, because each part mattered just as much as the rest. </p><p>George appreciated that about Dream, more than he would ever know. It was what made the brunette so comfortable around him, and why he felt so safe to be in his presence. “It’s pretty cool up here,” George commented, hoping he had supplied enough to the conversation for Dream to be satisfied. Dream sighed, content, and turned back to the sky. George didn’t dare take his eyes off of the boy for a second. </p><p>“I know you can’t see colors, so sunsets must be underwhelming for you,” Dream started. “I figured the stars would appear the same to you as they would to me because it’s just black and white. Plus nights are better anyways,” he giggled, eyes flickering from star to star as he spoke. George only stared. Dream’s words were spoken so casually yet they held such care. “I liked the idea that we’d be seeing it the same way.” </p><p>“Yeah,” George said, voice quieter than he had intended it to be. “Yeah. Thank you.” </p><p>Dream laughed, “Of course!” </p><p>That was the last of their dialogue, meaningless to the rest of the world yet so very important to them —to George. Every interaction such as this he held so close and dear to his heart, but he’d never admit it out loud. He supposed Dream just knew on account of him being able to read George like a level one textbook. </p><p>“Ooh, look, I just saw one!” Dream gasped excitedly, shuffling in his spot a bit and closing his eyes. He sat there for a moment, lips pressed together in thought, before reopening them again and letting his smile return back to it’s rightful place. </p><p>“What was that?” George asked, wondering what the purpose of that was. </p><p>“You’re joking,” Dream deadpanned, eyes wide as if George had just admitted to murder. George only shook his head, face riddled with genuine confusion. “Holy shit, British people are something else,” he joked, shaking his head in disbelief. </p><p>“Hey!” George interrupted with a hand over his heart, feigning hurt by such a comment. “Rude!”</p><p>“You’re supposed to make a wish when you see a shooting star.” George’s hand dropped back down to his lap and he simply stared again. “What’d you wish for?” </p><p>Dream giggled, “Sex with your mom.” </p><p>“Stop! That’s so gross!” George whined playfully, elbowing Dream as the boy doubled over in laughter beside him. Their sides were pressed together. “Seriously! What’d you wish for?” </p><p>Dream’s giggles ceased, his composure returning just as his gaze did to the stars. He smiled fondly, though not at the sky, but at whatever he was thinking about in that moment. “If I tell you then it won't come true, Georgie.” </p><p>George groaned, expressing his overdramatized distress at the denial. “You're no fun. Just a hint? Please?” He pleaded, dragging out the ‘e’ and leaning into Dream’s side. </p><p>Dream’s giddy and playful nature seemed to dissipate and was replaced by a much more genuine one of what George could only describe as fondness. He stared into George’s uniquely mismatched eyes, his closed lip smile warming their entire surroundings with little effort. George reciprocated the eye contact, mimicking the sudden change in the atmosphere. </p><p>It was strange to say the least, but it wasn’t awkward. It wasn’t uncomfortable and it wasn’t unwanted. It was a strangeness George welcomed, a feeling foreign to the brunette that he couldn’t quite place. It made his insides tickle with nerves and his chest flutter with every inhale as the seconds of quiet tension passed between the two. </p><p>Dream’s eyes held a soft type of emotion, one he had only looked at George with on rare occasions. This seemed unreal. </p><p>In that moment George took notice of just how close they were. Their noses mere inches apart as the sides of their bodies were pressed together; physical contact was something that came naturally to them. George could feel the gentle caress of Dream’s warm breath dancing across his neck, the air between them stiff with uncertainty but completely alight with curiosity. </p><p>Dream brought his icy fingers up to George’s cheek, ghosting featherlight touches across his skin. George’s breath hitched in his throat, heart rate quickening as his gaze flickered between Dream’s eyes and his raised arm. </p><p>And then he leaned in. </p><p>Dream nearly closed the gap, pulling away at the last second and watching in amusement as George’s eyes fluttered at the rush, taking pride in the way the brunette’s lips parted in anticipation and his body leaned ever so slightly into Dream’s. George looked down at the smile planted on the boy’s lips, and then returned his desperate eyes back to those emeralds. </p><p>Dream waited a moment, feeling the tension build up between them, and then he pressed his lips to George’s. </p><p>It was gentle and slow, new and hesitant, but so long overdue. George’s lips were soft against Dream’s slightly chapped ones, their contrasting personalities reflected even in the littlest of things. Dream brought his other hand up, cupping George’s face as if he was holding the whole world within his palms —and he was. </p><p>Their lips moved slightly, George pressing further into the kiss as Dream leaned backward, soon returning the action and tilting his head to deepen their movements. They both melted at the contact. </p><p>They separated, panting breaths of astonishment releasing into the chilling midnight sky as the moon lit up their rosy cheeks. Dream smiled as he always did, and George laughed. He started laughing hard, and for no reason. </p><p>“Wha- why are you laughing?” Dream asked, pink lips still pulled into a grin, though confusion was evident across his face. </p><p>George only shook his head, soft giggles still dripping from his throat. “Fuck.” </p><p>This time it was George who leaned in, their lips pressed to one another’s yet again. George threaded his fingers into Dream’s hair, whimpering slightly as he craved the sensation of Dream’s lips against his own. The action was more certain than last time, the purpose was clearer —it was fueled by love. </p><p>George moved with Dream, parting them when he felt Dream’s tongue lick his bottom lip, soon exploring his mouth with hesitation. He was careful and kind, even in moments as reckless as this. </p><p>The moon looked down upon them, it’s glow lighting up the moment in such a way that made the two look celestial, sharing their most intimate experience with one another and relishing in the serenity of the night as it bathed them in comfort. It seemed to encourage them as it waved them on enticingly with the provided atmosphere that was absolutely perfect for such an endeavor as this. </p><p>This moment was once in a lifetime; the uniqueness to their situation, their dynamic, their trust within one another, their undying and endless love that was supplied by both of them and reciprocated without question. This moment was completely and wholeheartedly unique to them. </p><p>Dream kissed George slowly and with need, as if he was about to vanish into thin air, and George gave into the feeling, desperately leaning into each and every touch with such a craving that he thought it could kill him. It wasn’t lust, though, it was undoubtedly and purely love. </p><p>The two separated again, childish giggles dripping from swollen lips as they felt joyous in the aftermath of their almost drunken love. Their brains felt fuzzy and like mush, shocked at the fact that their lips had just met in a silent confession of their undying love. </p><p>“I wished for you,” Dream said after a moment, eyes never breaking from the heterochromatic ones, ice and honey meeting gems. </p><p>George giggled, the sound was dripping with affection as he rolled his eyes. “I figured, dipshit.” </p><p>“Oh my god, you're so annoying,” Dream teased, pulling away from George despite the brunette’s protests. </p><p>“Nooo, I’m sorry come back,” he pouted, a grin masked behind the sad facade. Dream turned back to his friend turned lover, letting his features be graced by the biggest smile he’d ever worn. The atmosphere returned to one of silent adoration, and Dream looked as though he was about to burst at the seams. He reached a hand up, cradling the boy’s cheek in his palm and George leaned into the touch, staring up at him through thick lashes. </p><p>“God, George, you are so incredibly beautiful.”</p><p>George smiled. “I love you. I love you endlessly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>